familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Frederick Webber (1825-1863)
Charles Frederick Webber (1825-1863) was a shoemaker. He was shot in the fingers during the American Civil War and he died from 18 days later from an infection, after his arm was amputated. (b. 23 December 1825; Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany – d. 19 July 1863; Gettysburg, Adams, Pennsylvania, United States) Parents Alexander Weber II (1796–1857) and Christina Rittman (1800–1857). Marriage He married Catherine Dempsey (1840-1880) on Christmas Day, December 25, 1859 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. Civil War He enlisted April 1861 with Company A of the 84th New York Infantry during the American Civil War. He was wounded on July 1, 1863 at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. He died from an infection. Wounded New York Herald on July 6, 1863: "A Great Victory. Three Days Battles. The Details Of The Three Days Battles. The Opening Fight. Mr. N. Davidson's Dispatch. The Wounded. In the hospital, while taking the names of the Brooklyn Fourteenth boys who were wounded, I chanced upon two who brightened up when they found I wanted their names for the Herald, and said they 'used to type' on that paper. Charles F. Webber was standing in front of the hospital, holding his hand, from which the ends of all four of the fingers had been shot, smoking his pipe with the most provoking nonchalance. I asked him why he did not go in and have his wounds dressed. He guessed there was enough in there worse than him to keep Dr. Farley busy. 'The hooks have got to come off and I can wait. They are nothing but sore fingers.' I went in, and sure enough there was Surgeon Farley cutting off the leg of James Woodward, of Co. C. There were over fifty of the Fourteenth boys there wounded, many of whom fell into the hands of the enemy when we left the town. Death We regret to learn from Gettysburg Hospital that Charles Webber, of the Fourteenth Regiment, who lost the fingers from his right hand, died from erysipelas in the wound on Sunday last. He was a good soldier, and admired by his comrades for his bravery. (Source: Brooklyn Eagle on July 24, 1863) Death Brooklyn Eagle on July 24, 1863: "We regret to learn that Charles Webber, of the Fourteenth Regiment, who lost the fingers from his right hand, died from erysipelas in the wound on Sunday night. He was a good soldier, and admired by his comrades for his bravery." Burial Gettysburg National Cemetery. Memories about Charles Webber Steve Bocckino writes on April 24, 2017: "They amputated his arm the day before he died. My family has often speculated why he left his young bride (she was 17 when they married, 21 when he died) to join up. He had been married before, but there was no record of a divorce. When he married my g-grandmother, Catherine Dempsey, he claimed to be a widower. The first wife, Matilda McSwaine Webber, claimed his civil war pension." Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on December 11, 2006. Updated on February 7, 2019 with text on his death.